Girl, Deconstructed
by scarlotti
Summary: Five things Lexie DeWitt knows. (Episode Tag of sorts. Spoilers through 4x05 Sneak Peek.) Nathan/Audrey, Nathan/Lexie, AudreyLexie


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, etc., etc.

**AN**: Dipping my toe back in. For all those still following, thanks for your patience. This might seem a little off the beaten path, but bear with me.

**For ease of reading: ** Quotes - lines, simple italics - thoughts. You didn't need that note, did you ;). Unbeta'd. Hit me with typos, reactions, vents about memory loss in general and YAY IT'S BACK!

Now off to finish another chap for TROTR because I totally missed the boat on my HavenFest gift. babysteps.

* * *

These things Lexie DeWitt knows:

**I.**

"_Guess that's why they call it a leap of faith."_

Lexie's the kind of girl that deals with life as it comes.

Right now she's up to her neck, treading water. Imploding Barn? Check. Inter-dimensional bridge? Check. Potential alternate personalities? Check and Check. Cherry on top? She's dropped into the middle of a three-ring circus.

This isn't one of those social gatherings that come with "Hello My Name Is" stickers and a beer. She's fresh off the hit of some freakishly potent other-worldly whammy and already staring down far more gun barrels than she's comfortable with.

_What is it lately with people and their damn firearms?_

She could really use that tequila right about now.

**II.**

"_Hey."_

"_Hey."_

Lexie's a girl that trusts her instincts.

Right now they're the only compass she has.

This guy looks familiar. She's never seen him before in her life. He touches her like a lover, then wraps his fingers around hers to force a gun against his ribcage and begs her to kill him.

There's no reason that she should feelattached to him, feel a sense of dread – the kind that tears up your gut - at the prospect of losing him and the bizarre compulsion to protect him.

This guy _feels_ familiar. His lips and hands specifically.

_Definitely the _good _kind of familiar. _

A girl could get used to this.

She's never kissed this _particular_ guy. She would remember that, and she can't._Doesn't._ But she recognizes the biting taste of this goodbye. It holds an intensity just short of the bullet he seems to want so desperately.

She rolls it into the growing collection of the unexplained.

Her hand has a mind of its own and wraps around his leather-clad forearm.

**III.**

"_Maine. Don't worry, you get used to it after a while."_

Lexie's got a talent for reading people, reading situations.

It doesn't take a genius to see that this is only going to get worse before it gets better.

The spunky brunette – later she'll find out that the girls name is Jennifer and she's the kind of spunky that's both endearing and can give you a headache in large doses - seems unusually calm amid the gun-slingers sprinting helter-skelter down the hill.

_Not the worst first impression._

Lexie decides she likes Spunky.

But that damn protective urge is flaring up again.

She better not live to regret this. He sure as hell better stay alive.

**IV.**

"…_I know that it doesn't seem like I know how to use this thing, but I do!"_

Lexie's a girl that thinks well on the fly.

It's a completely accurate threat, if you define knowing how to use a gun by an ability to assemble, load, and discharge a Glock 17 on muscle memory alone. She _doesn't _ _know_ what a Glock 17 is.

_Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, hon._

The constriction in her chest is doing a bang-up job of keeping her mind in the moment. She watches as this man that she's just met lifts his head up and presses it against the rifle muzzle. She's wired with adrenaline and a hefty dose of anger, mostly directed at him. She makes a note to kick his ass on the basis of that stupidity alone, then ask him why he seems to be so hell bent on throwing his life away.

**V.**

"_I'll take care of _her_."_

Lexie knows one more thing, and it's essential.

She watches their interaction. Despite what the old man might think, this lady is running the pack, and her body language is all over the place. Lexie's placing her bet on a woman scorned – a woman with a penchant for violence. Girl needs to switch to decaf. On any other day, Lexie might be sympathetic.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

This one picked a hell of a day to get on Lexie's bad side; right now she's itching for a good fight. And the woman heading her way? She might want to choose her words more carefully.

_You go ahead and try, girly._

If she knows anything else, Lexie DeWitt knows she's a lion.


End file.
